Espejismo
by Placeba
Summary: A Cassie le costaba comprender que precisamente esa persona, de todas las que se le ocurrían, estuviera allí y con ella. Oneshoot. Cassie/Tony


_Hola (: He vuelto por estos lugares luego de tanto tiempo (? Lo que sucedió es que mi computadora nueva apesta y yo tenía tantas ganas de escribir una historia sobre Skins (me han brotado un par de ideas locas como crossover's con otros fandom, etc) y, cuando por fin sueltan el ordenador para yo poder ocuparlo, lo primero que hago es abrir una página de Word y dejarme llevar. He aquí lo obtenido! Entre otras, ésta es una de mis parejas favoritas en la serie, por lo que no se me hizo difícil escribirlo. Bueno, sin más ganas de latear, me despido._

_Con cariños, **Cassie**._

Disclaimer: _Este Fan Fic es **sin** fines de lucro_.

* * *

**Espejismo**

_Capitulo único_

El orificio de esa botella cetrina nuevamente concluyó sobre sus labios escarlatas. Sin darle importancia a cuantas veces llevaba repitiendo esa misma acción, Cassie Ainsworth dio un largo sorbo ignorando el abrasador calor que inundó su paladar y el cual transitó por su garganta. Una tenue sonrisa nació sobre su boca humedecida, aquella mueca satisfecha, complacida y muy extasiada que no tenía comparación con las que siempre traía adheridas, esas de risueña ensoñación que escondían mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Sin dudas ese líquido acre y su elevado grado de alcohol eran una celestial anestesia contra lo mierda que se sentía; podía diluir por unos efímeros pero felices instantes sus problemas y sus dramas. Oh si, el licor y un par de porros eran la perfecta morfina que necesitaba, antojándose simplemente milagrosa.

Su vestido amarillo se ondeó en el aire a causa de sus atolondrados pasos. No le importaba la discordancia con el ritmo de esa canción electrónica, ni que mientras la mayoría estaba en parejas, ella hacia de su pista personal el centro del salón. Daba igual, Cassie sabía muy bien que nadie estaba pendiente de ella, tanto como lo invisible que su presencia resultaba en cualquier fiesta. Estaba acostumbrada a no ser parte de nada, por lo cual no le inquietaba la indiferencia de los demás.

Sus brazos se alzaban como si un titiritero jalase de ellos con suaves y adormecidos movimientos al son de su propio compás. La muchacha mantenía sus ojos cerrados en total ignorancia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor; las luces, los gritos, las personas, todo había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba la música, esa botella aprisionada por sus dedos y ella misma, tan ida y embelesada en su nada personal, girando sobre sus pies y moviendo su cuerpo con placidez.

Cassie estaba abstraída en su mundo, en su galaxia donde no existían ni padres ni enfermeras, ni compañeros de grado o de la Clínica de rehabilitación, y, muchísimo menos, Institutos o Hospitales rancios. Sólo era Cassie, danzando con su inherente cadencia y bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana, en medio del salón y de la grisácea marea de adolescentes que la rodeaba.

Si ella no era su centro del universo ¿Quién más lo sería?

Una repentina y ligera cosquilla se posicionó sobre su cintura, cálida e íntima al punto de casi sacarla de su particular enajenamiento.

Los pies de Cassie, calzados con unas zapatillas de color claro, se vieron obligadas a infringir su actividad con esa forma distraída y media torpe, como todo ella, guiándola hacia algún lugar dentro de esa casa que encontró innecesario saber al igual que la identidad del dueño de esa mano sobre su cuerpo. El aroma que se había filtrado por sus fosas nasales bastaba como única pista imprescindible, y además le robó una leve sonrisa.

Su espalda, descubierta por el vestido que traía, chocó abruptamente contra una fría pared, parecía un arrebato brusco, pero aun así Cassie no abrió los ojos. Tampoco cuando una de las manos de él se deshizo de la botella mientras que la contraria abarcaba parte de su maraña de cabellos rubios. Sabiéndose desconocedora, no temía, no cuando sólo podía adjudicar tales acciones a una sola persona.

—Tonta —murmuró él con voz ronca en la altura de su oído derecho. Para sorpresa de Cassie, él estaba regañándola con la intensidad e impropia seriedad que eran parte de esa faceta oculta que pocos tenían la oportunidad de apreciar. —. Tonta… —repitió hastiado, o quizás exasperado... o sencillamente afligido. Últimamente sus actos la sorprendían mucho.

Y Cassie ni se inmutó con el insulto. Sabía que se lo merecía, pero aún le costaba comprender que precisamente esa persona, de todas las que se le ocurrían, estuviera reprendiéndola. Que, de una manera distante y media taciturna, Tony Stonem se preocupaba de ella cuando no tenía porqué hacerlo. Y que, en ese breve y pasajero instante en que Tony le dedicó dos palabras, revolvió muchas cosas -trascendentales para una persona tan problemática- dentro de ella. Llenó un poco el vacío que la indiferencia de la gente que le importaba había dejado y le brotaba una calidez sobre el pecho, tan fuerte, que le nacía prometerse cumplir algo por el mero hecho de tener a quien demostrarle que podía cambiar, que de verdad podía rehabilitarse cuando hace días atrás había caído de nuevo al hospital; que, pese a lo que todos -incluida ella misma- pensaran, podía salir adelante.

Todo eso y más por darle la mínima muestra de afecto que Cassie Ainsworth necesitaba y de la cual no tardó en aferrarse. Ella aún era una niña, una que necesitaba atención, cariño y cuidado como todas las demás.

No abrió los ojos cuando los labios de Tony buscaron los suyos, ni cuando sintió su lengua y su sabor a ron. La mirada de Cassie seguía oculta bajo la capa de protección que sus parpados le otorgaban, ensimismada en los repentinos fuegos artificiales que iluminaban su oscuridad, fascinada por el aroma que el cuerpo de Tony desprendía y deslumbrada por el contacto casual que sus pieles tenían mientras se besaban.

Siendo completamente sincera, no quería abrir los ojos porque ese Tony podía disiparse como el humo blanco de un cigarrillo. Tan escueto y minúsculo como su buen humor o su apetito. A veces, comportarse tal y como eres, era un verdadera mierda. Tony podía ser engreído y manipulador, además de joder a medio mundo y ser un completo cabrón, pero con todo y defectos, a Cassie no le desagradaba que él estuviera allí. Quizás porque sin él no le quedaría más que irse de fiesta y terminar intoxicada en algún Hospital de la ciudad con la compañía de sus amigos de turno, o sólo porque realmente ese chico le interesaba.

Por ahora sólo estaba segura que era mucho mejor sentirlo, palparlo y embriagarse de su sabor que observarlo. También que él la hacia sentir un poco menos miserable cuando la insultaba con su expresión imperturbable, dejando atrás esas sonrisas socarronas y miradas lascivas, para sorprenderla con una de sus tantos aspectos.

Su mente repetía esas dos palabras. Simples letras que, para alguien como Cassie, resultaban muy significativo.


End file.
